The Olympian Games 2: Dark Powers
The Olympian Games 2 Xaro Leitz I leaned back in my chair and exhaled. I watched as the sun disappeared over the horizon and the moon began to climb it's way into the sky. I looked out over the mountain range at the leaves changing color in the cool autumn air. It was peaceful at The Headquarters for once; no natural disasters, no civil unrest, no mad man bent on world destruction. "At last some peace and quiet---." My thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light. I closed my eyes and groaned, that could mean only one thing. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and saw a man leaning against the railing of my deck. He was wearing a wind breaker, running shorts and a helmet with wings sticking out the sides, a messenger bag was slung over his shoulder. In his hands he held a staff with two live snakes. "Hermes," I said rising from my chair and extending a hand. "To what do I owe this visit?" Hermes smiled and shook my hand. "I have a message for you from Lord Hades." I retracted my hand like I'd grabbed something hot. "What does Hades want with me?" Hermes reached into his bag and brought out an envelope with my name written in red. I carefully opened it, thinking something would jump out and bite me. Instead I found a letter again written in red. The thought of blood crossed my mind but I quickly waved it away. "Xaro Leitz," ''The letter began. ''"I, Hades Lord of the Underworld, and Warden of the Dead ask you to be my champion for this years Olympian Games. The games will test you, and your abilities against other heroes who will be competing against you. I am counting on you Xaro. If you choose to accept I have instructed Hermes to give you a small gift to help you in the games." At the bottom was Hades signature. "So Hades has chosen me?' I said glancing at Hermes. The god smiled and nodded. I looked down and re-read the letter. I had heard of the games and had even seen some re-runs on Hephaestus TV. The last line of the letter had really peaked my interest,; "a small gift to help you..." And to refuse the god of the dead wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. I folded up the letter and stuck it in my back pocket. "Hades said you have something for me?" I asked Hermes. The god breathed a sign of relife as if the weight of the world was about to be lifted off his shoulders. His Caduceus transformed into an electronic clipboard and he handed it to me. "Just sign at the bottom." He instructed. I grabbed the pen and scribbled my name on the electronic screen. Hermes tool his clipboard back and snapped his fingers. I felt a slight tremor as a small black portal opened between Hermes and I. We both took a step back as something rose from the portal. The object was cloaked in a thick veil of shadows so it was hard to make out the details. When the object fully emerged from the portal the shadows fell away. I gazed at the magnificent weapon before me. It was a spear about six feet in length. The shaft of the spear was Celestial Bronze and bound in black leather. The head of the spear was made of Stygian Iron had two tines, like a trident but with out the center tine. Where the bronze and the iron met intricate designs were woven together. I was so captivated by the beauty of the weapon I didn't realize what I was looking at. Then my muscles tensed as realization took over. "Hades' Staff!" I exclaimed looking over to Hermes. But the messenger god had disappeared leaving me alone with one of the deadliest weapons ever created. Thousands of questions ran though my mind until the letter in my pocket becam uncomfortably warm. I pulled in out and found more writing: "Thank you Xaro for accepting my invitation to join The Olympian Games in my name. The gift you received is in fact my old weapon. However, seeing as I no longer use it I am loaning it to you for the games. Even though majority of it's power was drained when I created my new weapon it is still dangerous. The games start in 3 days giving you plenty of time to practice and prepare your self. Best of luck." The letter then burned to a crisp in my hand. I looked at the staff again and raised my hand. The staff flew into my hands and I felt waves of dark power surging from the staff into my body. I held it in my hands and smiled to my self. This was going to be fun. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Olympian Games